The invention relates to flexible mold made of silicone for confectionery, bread-making or similar, particularly suited to the use both in traditional ovens and microwave ovens, consisting of a tray provided on the upper side, with an edge which extends outwardly, wherein this edge is equipped with a support and stiffening element, preferably consisting of a metallic wire dipped in the silicone or of plastic or metallic frame partially co-stamped at sight, or manually inserted into a corresponding seta provided in the edge.
This feature considerably improves the handling of the ray, especially when it contains very liquid products, keeping unchanged those flexibility features that make easier to take fragile contents out of the oven and to deform and flatten it in order to store it into a reduced space.
As it is known, the molds for confectionery and bread-making are always made of rigid material, such as for example metal like aluminum, or refractory materials such as ceramic or vitreous material, the latter used in particular in microwave ovens.
The rigid molds present several disadvantages, from the difficulty to take the product out of the mold without breaking it, to unsuitable dimensions when the trays must be stored.
These disadvantages can be overcome by means of flexible trays made of fabric of proper fibers coated by a synthetic material such as silicone. But also these trays present several disadvantages due to the difficulty to duly shape an unstretchable material such as the fabric, to obtain a tray with the required depth.
With the mold of the this invention, it is easier to take the product out of the mold, thanks to the elasticity and the flexibility of the material and it is likewise possible to store the molds in a reduced space, thanks to the deformability of the molds.
These known molds include a duly shaped tray, provided, on the upper side, with an edge, always of silicone, which can extend outwards. This edge allows one to easily grip the tray and take out the product. The silicone molds represent an innovative product which can be perfected.
It was noted that the considerable flexibility and elasticity of the material creates some difficulties when there is the need to handle the molds containing a product, especially if the product is very liquid.
Under the effect of the weight of the product, a very flexible mold tends to deform, and if it is lifted by the edge, as usual, there is the risk to split part of the product.
To remove such a disadvantage, this invention proposes a silicone mold having, near the edge, a support and stiffening element able to give the mold the resistance required to carry the weight of the product without being deformed, keeping the flexibility features which allow to guarantee other advantages listed above.
The mold according to the invention is characterized by the particular embodiment which improves the handling of the product, increasing its usefulness and practicality of use.